pokemonfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
EP118
Pojedynek rywali! VS !! | ang = The Rivalry Revival | seria = Pokémon Seria: Początek |sezon = Pokémon: Adventures in the Orange Islands | premiera = 7 października 1999 14 października 2000 19 grudnia 2001 | opening = Pokémonów Świat | opening jap = ライバル！ | ending jap = ラプラスにのって |poprzedni = Tajemnica Brocka |następny = Nie dotykaj tego! }} Kto będzie lepszy? to 118. odcinek serii oryginalnej. Poza Japonią jest on 35. odcinkiem drugiego sezonu anime Pokémon. Opis Ash rozpoczyna walkę z Garym i używa Pikachu przeciw Eevee'emu, lecz ostatecznie przegrywa. Ketchum jest gotowy, aby udać się do Johto i startować w tamtejszej lidze. Profesor Oak prosi go, by dostarczył GS Ball Kurtowi, ekspertowi w dziedzinie Pokéballi. Tracey natomiast postanawia zostać w Alabastii i stać się asystentem profesora Oaka. Ash, razem z Misty i Brockiem, udaje się do Johto. Jakie nowe Pokémony spotkają? I jakie przygody na nich czekają? Streszczenie Najważniejsze wydarzenia * Okazuje się, że Gary złapał Eevee'ego. * Ash i jego Pikachu walczą z Garym i jego Eevee i przegrywają. * Ash i jego przyjaciele dowiadują się o regionie Johto. * Gary udaje się do regionu Johto. * Profesor Oak prosi Asha, by dostarczył GS Balla Kurtowi, który mieszka w Azalei. * Brock ponownie dołącza do grupy i zgadza się na podróż po Johto z Ashem i Misty. * Okazuje się, że Mimey zna Świetlisty Ekran. * Tracey postanawia zostać w Alabastii i stać się asystentem profesora Oaka. * Ash, Misty i Brock udają się do regionu Johto. Występy Ludzie *Ash Ketchum *Misty *Brock *Tracey Sketchit *Jessie *James *Gary Oak *Delia Ketchum *Profesor Oak *Kurt (zdjęcie) Pokémony Co to za Pokémon? tego odcinka przedstawia Eevee w wersji japońskiej ( ) i Dewgonga w wersji międzynarodowej ( ). * Pikachu (Asha) * Meowth (Zespół R) * Togepi (Misty) * Tauros (Asha) * Venonat (Tracey'ego) * Marill (Tracey'ego) * Scyther (Tracey'ego) * Lickitung (Jessie; podsumowanie) * Victreebel (Jamesa; podsumowanie) * Nidoqueen (Gary'ego; podsumowanie) * Eevee (Gary'ego) * Mr. Mime (Delii; Mimey) Pokémony widziane w laboratorium profesora Oaka * Butterfree (×3) * Diglett (wiele) * Seel (wiele) * Dewgong (wiele) * Rhyhorn (wiele) * Rhydon (wiele) * Staryu (wiele) * Starmie (wiele) Pokémony widziane w fantazji * Onix * Parasect * Nidoking * Venomoth * Machamp * Beedrill * Arcanine * Gyarados * Electabuzz * Kadabra Wykorzystane ruchy * Szybki Atak (ruch użyty przez Pikachu Asha) * Odbicie (ruch użyty przez Eevee'ego Gary'ego) * Podwójny Zespół (ruch użyty przez Eevee'ego Gary'ego) * Piorun (ruch użyty przez Pikachu Asha) * Usunięcie (ruch użyty przez Eevee'ego Gary'ego) * Zwinność (ruch użyty przez Pikachu Asha) * Cios Głową (ruch użyty przez Eevee'ego Gary'ego) * Grzmot (ruch użyty przez Pikachu Asha) * Świetlisty Ekran (ruch użyty przez Mimey'ego) * Szok Elektryczny (ruch użyty przez Pikachu Asha) * Siekanie (ruch użyty przez Scythera Tracey'ego) * Armatka Wodna (ruch użyty przez Marilla Tracey'ego) Twórcy * Animacja: Team Ota * Scenariusz: 冨岡淳広 Atsuhiro Tomioka * Scenorys: 福本潔 Kiyoshi Fukumoto * Reżyser: 福本潔 Kiyoshi Fukumoto * Animator: はしもとかつみ Katsumi Hashimoto Notatki produkcyjne Ciekawostki * Pokémonowa Lektura Profesora Oaka: Rhyhorn. * Bitwa pomiędzy Pikachu Asha a Eevee Gary'ego jest nawiązaniem do gry Pokémon Yellow, gdzie gracz używa Pikachu do walki z Eevee rywala w ich pierwszej bitwie. Co ciekawe, ta bitwa to także pierwsza bitwa Asha i Gary'ego. * Jest to pierwszy odcinek, w którym zostaje wspomniany region Johto. Błędy * W jednej scenie czerwona plama na brzuchu Mimey'ego znika. * Zanim profesor Oak sięga do kieszeni po nowy Pokédex, jego włosy są po lewej stronie. Kiedy jednak wyjmuje urządzenie, jego włosy są zaczesane na prawą stronę. Z kolei w następnym ujęciu ponownie są po lewej stronie. * Gdy Ash leży w łóżku, guzik na jego koszuli od piżamy jest żółty, mimo że powinien być zielony. * Gdy Jessie obserwuje Asha i grupę podczas kolacji, w pewnym momencie Brock znika. * Gdy Ash wkłada widelec w hamburgera, widelec ma cztery palce, ale w następnej scenie ma już tylko trzy. Edycje dubbingowe * Pikachu's Jukebox: Będę mistrzem Ankieta Jak oceniasz odcinek EP118? 1 2 3 4 5 Zobacz też es:EP118 en:OI036: The Rivalry Revival Kategoria:A do Z Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki oryginalnej serii Kategoria:Odcinki sezonu 2